


Meal Time

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Still sweet and cute, Voyeurism, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Michele’s head was spinning. What was going on? He didn’t have feelings for Emil. Right? No, of course not!And, wait, what was that about incubi?





	1. Michele

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles I posted on tumblr. Collected here for your reading enjoyment.
> 
> Beta'd by my followers, I guess you could say, hehe. Since I posted these on tumblr first.  
> Thanks, guys!!  
> Original prompt from @lizardcool17

Michele was drawn from a peaceful sleep by delicious heat making its way up his spine. He shivered, his body free of clothing and covers and completely exposed to the cool air of his hotel room. He thought at first that Sara had stolen the blankets - as she often did - but then he remembered that they were not sharing a room this time.

He would have pondered the sudden chill more, but all thought fled from his mind when he felt something warm and wet on his inner thigh. The caress traveled up to his hipbone, where something - or someone - bit him.

Michele yelped and sat up, now fully awake. He kicked at whatever had been between his legs and grabbed for the sheet, pulling it up to his chin.

“W-Who’s there?” he asked, blindly reaching for the light. He knocked over the phone and a box of tissues before finally hitting the switch. The room was flooded with golden light from the bedside lamp. And there, at the end of his bed, rubbing his ribs with a pained look on his face was none other than, “Emil?”

“Yes?” the other man looked up, his familiar deep blue eyes glinting in the light. But wait, something was wrong. Michele blinked several times before rubbing at his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.

Emil had wings. Albeit tiny wings, but wings none the less. They were black and resembled those of a bat. And, sprouting from his dark sandy locks were two curved horns.

“Emil, what?”

“Emil, huh?” He smiled, no, grinned deviously. “So, that’s the form I’ve taken.” He crept closer, crawling on his hands and knees. Then he reached forward and plucked the sheets from Michele’s fingers, drawing them back and tossing them out of the way before once again kneeling before him.

“What’s going on?” Michele drew his brows down in confusion and yelped when Emil placed a hand on each of his knees, forcefully spreading his legs apart. “EMIL!” he shouted, scandalized. “What are you _doing_?!”

“What does it look like?” The other quirked a brow. “I’m eating.”

“E-E-E-” Michele stammered, unable to finish the word. 

“Now, be a good little boy and go back to sleep,” Emil purred, kissing the inside of Michele’s knee. “Or,” he looked up, eyes impossibly dark, “Stay up and enjoy it.”

Heat pooled in Michele’s stomach and between his legs as his heart did a little flip. But even though Emil looked amazingly sexy as he dotted a trail of searing kisses up Michele’s thigh, that didn’t mean Michele would forgive him for sneaking into the room and violating him.

“Emil, get a hold of yourself!” Michele growled, palming the other’s forehead and shoving him off. “What’s gotten into you?”

The other man huffed, his small black wings fanning out and a tail Michele hadn’t noticed before flicking from side to side in impatience.

“You’re not going to make this easy, are you?”

“Easy? Emil what-”

“I’m not Emil.” He rolled his eyes. “I’d rather skip the explanation, but I’m curious.” He chewed on his lower lip - Emil’s lower lip? - and frowned. “We incubi have the ability to take on the form of the one you most desire. So, I’m wondering why you’re fighting me on-”

“The what?” Michele’s eyes were wide, his mouth agape.

“The one you most desire,” he repeated. “Your Emil.”

“Whoa, wait!” Michele held his hands up, his face burning. “Emil’s not my-”

“But clearly he is.” The fake Emil gave a little shrug. “Otherwise, I would have taken another form.”

Michele’s head was spinning. What was going on? He didn’t have feelings for Emil. Right? No, of course not! That was ridiculous. Even if the other skater _had_ matured quite a bit - but no, no, no. And, wait, what was that about incubi?

“Anyway,” the fake Emil continued, “I’m starving, so if you wouldn’t mind-”

Just then, the electronic lock beeped and the hotel room door swung open.

“I wish you would have come with us, Mickey. The club was-” Emil froze, staring at them, his key card slipping from his fingers and hitting the carpet with a soft plop that seemed to echo in the small room.

Michele panicked. How could he have forgotten that he and Emil were sharing a room? And, more importantly, how was he supposed to explain why he was naked on the bed with another Emil between his legs?

“Um…” he began.

“Mickey.” Emil took a staggering step forward, the door closing behind him with a click. He glanced between them. “Why are there two of you?”

The incubus gave a toothy grin before winking at Michele. “Looks like I won’t be going home hungry after all.”


	2. Emil

Emil couldn’t take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. Not only was Michele naked and completely exposed on the bed. But there were two of him.

“Uh…” He blinked, still trying to figure out what was going on. He’d only had juice at the club, but maybe someone had slipped something into his drink when he wasn’t paying attention? The kind of something that made him hallucinate a second Mickey with two curved horns, small bat wings, and a pointed tail? “Mickey.” He took a step forward on shaky legs. “Why are there two of you?”

One of the Micheles - the one with the horns - grinned at him before shifting his gaze over to Mickey. “Looks like I won’t be going home hungry after all.”

Okay. That was weird. 

Then again, the whole situation was weird.

“W-Wait.” It was Mickey who spoke, the normal-looking one. Not that he was average or anything like that. Actually, he was quite good-looking, his chest toned and his arms- but Emil’s thoughts were interrupted when the other man continued. “What do you mean by two of _me_?”

Emil blinked. “Well.” He held up a hand, gesturing between them. “There’s you,” he said and then faced the other, who was still smiling. “And another you.”

“What are you saying?” Michele seemed less embarrassed and more frustrated now. “He looks just like _you_.”

“Like me?” Emil stared at the winged Michele. “No…”

“Incubi take the form of the one their prey desires most, remember?” he said to Mickey, running his tongue along one of his pointed fangs. “To you, I’m Emil.” He turned toward him again. “And I take it, you’re Emil.”

He nodded, swallowing thickly. He had to be dreaming. But he didn’t remember falling asleep.

“Anyway.” The incubus stretched his arms over his head and moaned as his back gave a satisfying crack. “I’m starving and there’s more than enough to go around so…let’s get started.” He reached for Michele’s bent knees and spread his legs wide, eliciting a horrified squeak from the other man.

“Hold on!” Emil interrupted, walking closer to the bed. “I don’t know what’s going on, but, it’s obvious that Mickey doesn’t want it, so…”

“So…?” The incubus got up onto his knees, crawling over to the edge of the bed and then straightening his back so they were eye to eye. “Are you volunteering to go first, then?”

A hot flush crept up Emil’s neck to his ears. He glanced over at Michele, who was staring at him, his violet eyes wide.

Dream or no, if it meant Michele didn’t have to go through it, Emil would gladly take his place. “I am,” he finally answered and the incubus, with Michele’s face no less, gave a wide, devious grin.

“Alright then.” He made quick work of unbuttoning Emil’s shirt before he grabbed the plackets and pulled him onto the bed, flipping them over and straddling him in one fluid motion.

“M-Mickey!” he gasped and then remembered that the real Michele was not on top of him, but beside him. He craned his neck and caught the other’s shocked gaze.

“Yes, you can call out his name,” the incubus murmured against his skin as he hungrily kissed down Emil’s chest. “It’ll make it better if you pretend I’m him.” He nipped at his flesh and purred when he reached the fly of his pants. “I’ll just get these out of the way and-”

“Stop!” 

Both Emil and the incubus turned to face Michele, who was holding his hand out.

“What?” the fake Michele asked impatiently. “You had your chance.”

“No,” he said and then averted his gaze.

“If you don’t want to watch-”

“That’s not-” Michele snapped his head up, his face flushed down to his chest. “I…with Emil…I wanted…”

“ _Oh_.” The incubus sat up, a grin splitting his face. He glanced back down at Emil, who was still trying to figure out what was going on. “It’ll be _much_ more satisfying with the _three of us_ …”


	3. The Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, I sort of love the incubus. He's fun to write~ (and he doesn't even have a name!)

He’d originally been drawn to this particular hotel room by the unmistakable and irresistible aroma of sexual tension. His mouth watered as he’d followed the scent and finally feasted his eyes on its source.

Young. Beautiful. And, from the smell of it, a virgin. It was his lucky day and just in time. He hadn’t eaten in so long and he was _starving_.

His perfect meal, however, was more difficult to devour than he’d originally assumed. His prey - Michele was his name - was obviously harboring some feelings for Emil - the form he’d taken - but he wouldn’t give in to the pleasure. Hell, he wouldn’t even give him a chance to make it good. No. He was stubborn, alright.

And then, just as the incubus was about to give up and find another human to satisfy his hunger, his current prey’s object of desire just so happened to walk into the room and, wouldn’t you know it, guess who Mr. Object was desiring? None other than the incubus’s prey! How lucky!

But, even the new guy - Emil - was stubborn. Didn’t humans want to live out their fantasies anymore? Didn’t seeing the one you desired naked before you make people throw caution to the wind and worry about the consequences later?

Apparently not.

So, after realizing that neither of his potential meals were going to let him have his way, he thought of something better. Well, actually, Michele had inadvertently suggested it.

Yes. Sexual tension was scrumptious, but he could _gorge_ himself on the energy created by the two fucking each other. 

That was, if they ever got down to it.

“Are you just going to stare at each other all night or are you going to fuck?” The incubus had grown impatient. He was, perhaps, a little hangry, but how was he to blame? He hadn’t eaten in so long and the perfect, most delicious meal was lying right in front of him, Emil nestled between Michele’s spread legs, the other on his back, and their faces mere millimeters apart.

“D-Don’t rush us!” Michele stammered, face bright red. 

Oh, the incubus wanted to be angry with him, but it was hard when he looked so damn delectable. How such a man was still a virgin boggled his mind, but he was thankful for the luscious energy pouring off of him in waves. His kind was rare, perfectly aged like a fine wine.

He wanted to drink him up.

Emil, on the other hand, didn’t give off the same want. His lust was different, purer somehow, but still appealing.

“At least kiss already,” the incubus spat, growing tired of this little game of theirs. Sure, they were innocent, but didn’t humans watch porn? Did they need instructions or something?

“Okay,” Emil answered and then faced Michele. “Is it okay?”

The other man chewed on his bottom lip and nodded, whispering a quiet, “Yes.”

Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Emil leaned in and captured Michele’s lips with his own, caressing the other’s soft flesh and opening his mouth to slide his tongue along the seam. Michele gasped, but let him in, moaning into the kiss and arching his back so their chests nearly touched.

“Mmm…” That was more like it. Essence seemed to drip from them and the incubus gobbled it up. He licked his lips. “More.”

Suddenly, the two pulled away, looking over at him with wide eyes like they’d forgotten his presence entirely.

Annoying.  

“Keep going,” he urged, frustrated that he’d barely gotten a taste before the two stopped.

“Oh, right, um.” Emil pursed his lips, glancing back at Michele. “It’s just a little…um…with you, ya know…”

Ah, so that was it. They were _shy_. How cute.

“I get it,” he purred, stretching out his wings and swishing his tail from side to side. “Would it make it easier if you couldn’t see me?”

Before either could answer, he faded away, still present, but no longer visible. He could see their hesitation and chuckled silently as they exchanged whispers of both confusion and apprehension.

But then, finally, _finally_ , Emil pressed their lips together again, one of his hands reaching for Michele’s and lacing their fingers, while the other traveled down his side to rest on Michele’s hip.

The combination of their pent up frustrations was absolutely intoxicating. The incubus could barely contain the shaky moan that was building up in the back of his throat. He whined and fell forward onto the bed, panting as they began growing bolder, more adventurous.

And when Emil took Michele’s hand and lowered it between them, grasping them together, it was pure bliss. Michele arched his back, breaking the kiss and moaning Emil’s name along with a litany of curses in at least three languages. Emil buried his face in the crook of Michele’s neck, sucking on his skin as he, too, spilled onto their bellies.

They collapsed in a panting heap, both covered in a sheen of sweat, their clean hands still linked.

“That was amazing,” Emil whispered, bringing their laced fingers to his lips and kissing Michele’s knuckles.

The incubus had to agree. Never had he feasted so well. His head was still spinning.

“It was,” Michele replied, touching their sweaty foreheads together. “Could we,” he began, swallowing and licking his lips nervously. “Could we do it again?”

“Now?” Emil questioned the same time the incubus mouthed the word.

“Well, not if you don’t want…” Michele was embarrassed again, his cheeks bright pink.

“No, I…” Emil looked down and flushed. “Just…gimme a second.”

The incubus would have stayed behind to enjoy another round, but he’d eaten his fill. He would, however, keep those two in mind for future meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or on my NSFW blog [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
